Existen cosas que no deben mezclarse
by lasombrabajotucama
Summary: El mundo de los creadores es un mundo maravilloso en el que los humanos han sido dotados de "el don de creador" ¿qué pasaria si este mundo y uno de los mundos creados se mezclan? ¿el resultado podría ser peligroso? Averiguenlo...
1. El primer ingrediente

_Una niña pequeña y peculiar se encontraba en un calabozo atrapada con cadenas, cada día imaginaba como era la luz pues llevaba años en esa celda oscura, no recordaba desde cuando estaba ahí, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, solo estaba un poco consciente de que tenia vida pues intentaba moverse pero algo la detenía. Un buen día después de siglos en aquel calabozo una puerta se abrió, en ella entro una mujer de largos cabellos, su piel era roja como la sangre, sus manos eran dos garras inmensas y sus pies… pues no tenia pies, la pequeña no le tuvo miedo pues algo en esa mujer le resultaba familiar, la pequeña se adapto a la poca luz que entraba y al fin atino a decir…_

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-

-shh no hagas ruido, he venido para que puedas escapar, solo será un momento tienes que ser muy fuerte ¿Entendido?-

_La pequeña no entendió nada de lo que sucedía, de repente la mujer la abrazo, esta mujer misteriosa se desintegro con en el abrazo no sin antes llevarse consigo las cadenas que contenían a la niña, la niña sintió una profunda tristeza mezclada con miedo, al ser libre solo pudo armarse de valor y salió corriendo a través de un enorme pasillo, en este encontró tres puertas, algo en su interior le indico romperlas, algo le hizo entrar en cada cuarto. …_

_Para su sorpresa no era la única encerada en ese lugar, rápidamente con su mano derecha y en un ágil movimiento rompió las cadenas del primer cuarto y un pequeño quedo liberado. Este la miro pero no dijo nada solo la siguió a otro cuarto, ella procedió a romper la puerta y cadenas , esta vez una niña fue liberada, una vez terminada su tarea y sin decir palabra fue al último, ahí libero un tercer pequeño, los 4 salieron del cuarto en silencio y se detuvieron al final del pasillo, frente a ellos una puerta de 10 metros de alto, de un metro de grosor, dorada con una luz intensa que a cualquier humano cegaría se hizo presente, por suerte ellos no eran humanos , la pequeña intento romper la puerta pero esta no cedió como las anteriores, con un mirada todos se pusieron de acuerdo y arremetieron contra la puerta, no lograron romperla pero justo la desplazaron lo suficiente como para pasar al siguiente pasillo, dicho pasillo estaba rodeado por espejos, ellos nunca habían visto un espejo y los cuatro se contemplaron por un momento…_

_La pequeña era de aproximadamente un metro, sus ojos eran negros, su mano izquierda era hermosa, de dedos delgados con una piel blanca como nieve, en cambio su mano derecha no era una mano, más bien era una garra con piel roja , cada dedo era un peligro de 10cm afilado, ella miro a sus compañeros y no eran muy diferentes a ella, uno de los niños era idéntico a ella, en cambio el otro poseía garras del lado izquierdo y una mano fina del derecho al igual que la otra niña, los cuatro se miraban sorprendidos cuando oyeron un grito…_

**-**¡Han escapado, ellos han escapado, la orden es matarlos, no deben llegar al exterior!

_Semejante grito encogió sus corazones lo suficiente como para seguir corriendo hasta dar con el borde de un abismo, pero el abismo era blanco con mucha luz, al oír los pasos aproximarse a ellos solo decidieron saltar…._

-¡Lucia despierta!, Lucia, vamos, llegaras tarde a clase, no puedes volver a faltar por quedarte a dormir, anda ya casi termina el ciclo escolar-

-Ya voy mamá.-

-Vamos nena, levántate, tu Laptop te espera, si no te levantas como te enfrentaras al tipo que logro borrar tu disco duro, debes ir a la escuela y aprender más sobre computadoras-

-Ahhhhh, Ok, en 10 minutos bajo-

_Lucia se levanto de la cama todavía con lagañas impresionantes en los ojos, se dirigió al baño abrió el grifo y con un pequeño corcho evito que el agua se escapara, se remojo la cara y la alzo, se vio en el espejo, pero por alguna razón siempre que lo hacía cada mañana pensaba que esa no era ella, en voz baja dijo para sí…._

**-**Quizás es por ese ridículo sueño, al menos quisiera que variara pero todas las lunas llenas sueño lo mismo, bahh es inútil nunca entenderé qué carajo significa, (_girando la cabeza hacia la pared de su cuarto_) ¡Mierda son las 6:50! No llegare a mi clase-

_Como de rayo se vistió, no se le daba ser femenina pero hacia lo que podía, esa mañana al tener la mayor parte de su ropa sucia decidió usar un vestido rojo, este terminaba en la rodilla, era de encaje y mangas largas, se puso unas medias negras, unos tenis cómodos y corrió a la cocina ni siquiera saludo a su padre tan solo se limito a devorar los hotcakes y salir corriendo sin decir adiós…. _

-No es muy educada que digamos-

-¿Alguna vez lo ha sido?-

-No sea tan dura con ella Jacqueline, digamos que no se le da ser sociable-

_Lucia era una chica reservada sin muchos amigos y con una sola pasión en la vida "el sistema binario", ella tenía 19 años, un promedio de diez y la ventaja de vivir a 5 minutos de la Universidad Libre de Brúcelas, sus clases comenzaban a las 7am y terminaban a las 4pm, no obstante ella se quedaba hasta la 7pm, no porque tuviera clases hasta esa hora, sino que le gustaba mucho enfadar al director hackeando el sistema de la escuela desde la biblioteca y combinando a los empleados en la plantilla escolar. Incluso una vez llego a poner a un profesor de recién ingreso como director y al director como conserje, claro solo virtualmente y a la hora de recibir sueldos es cuando se daban cuenta, nunca la cacharon ella era muy hábil y siempre que podía jodía a Pierre culpándolo de sus fechorías…_

-¿Otra vez tarde Moliere?-

_Lucia fingió que no había escuchado a su compañero y tomo asiento ignorando las miradas de todos…_

-No soy invisible-

_Pierre era un tipo que se sentía mucho, de hecho lo era, su afición por la computación había empezado a los 6 y desde ese momento nadie logro despegarlo de la computadora…._

**Tienes razón, las personas invisibles no joden tanto… **-¿Qué quieres?-

-Un hola al menos-

-¡Hola vete a la mierda!-

_El tiempo en clase se fue rápido y Lucia espero a que sus mejores amigos salieran de sus clases…_

-Veo que alguien está en busca de novio-

_Lucia miro a sus amigos frunciendo el seño…_

-Si te refieres al vestido…. Solo se me hizo tarde-

_Lucia tenía 3 amigos solamente, a los demás chicos o chicas los alejaba, prácticamente Estefano Andrew y Sara habían sido sus amigos desde que era niña los conoció en preescolar y a pesar que cada uno había tomado una carrera diferente seguían viéndose. _

_Sara era una chica ampliamente cuadrada "amaba el derecho" y si la ley decía algo eso era y punto, estaba a punto de terminar la carrera y esperando con ansias la oportunidad de entrar en la lista de jueces de la Corte Internacional de Justicia. Ella era caucásica de ojos verdes y cabellos rizados, media aproximadamente 1.70m y tenía una pasión compulsiva por combinar su ropa. _

_Andrew era más soñador, amaba escribir, muchas veces hacia canciones, estas las cantaba con mucho cariño y con una excelente voz a Monique su novia (la peor enemiga de Lucia), él era un chico caucásico de pelo negro, muy alto 1.80m, Andrew estudiaba filosofía, estaba empeñado en entender todo a su alrededor._

_Por otro lado Estefano amaba a los animales y a los seres humanos por eso se encontraba en doble problema este ciclo escolar, estudiar medicina y veterinaria al mismo tiempo no era fácil, pero tenía algunas clases que contaban para ambas carreras, él era albino, el sol lo lastimaba mucho por eso siempre vestía con sombrero y lentes, el media lo mismo que Sara._

-Cierto que tú no tienes novio ni en tu sueños-

-¡Gracias por tu amabilidad Sara!-

-Ya chicas no peleen, yo se que les encanta demostrar su pasión interna pero bájenle, ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que el stress puede hacerle al cuerpo humano?-

-¿O de lo que un sermón sobre medicina cortesía de Estefano puede hacerle a nuestros oídos?-

_Lucia sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew, si había algo que amaba de sus amigos era que podían mandarse a la mierda, pelearse e incluso golpearse pero siempre podía contar con ellos…_

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-

-Yo quiero Pizza-

-Yo helado-

-¿Y tú Luci?-

-Yo nada "Andy"-

_Estefano y Sara sonrieron, la manera numero uno de molestar a Lucia era cortar su nombre, los jóvenes terminaron comiendo sushi, en tanto Lucia los ignoraba diplomáticamente perdida en un video en su computadora… _

-¿Esta vez a causa de quién nos ignoras?-

-¿Quizás se Tuxide Mask?-

-¿Ohjiro? ¿Un tal Grey?-

-¡Vamos chicos déjenla en paz… ella es feliz con su mundo virtualmente desadaptado!-

-Al menos los personajes de mis animes no me interrumpo cuando me aventuro en un nuevo anime-

-¡Un día te va tragar la computadora!-

-No soy tan afortunada-

_Lucia suspiro, ella amaba soñar pero no creía que la magia y lo demás existiera siempre fue escéptica ante milagros, la suerte, los trucos y todos eso, simplemente no creía que existiera otro mundo más allá de lo real, de lo que podía ver, de lo que podía tocar._

_A pesar de eso a veces se encontraba en ensoñaciones después de ver un anime, imaginándose ser la protagonista, a veces se encontraba escribiendo corazoncitos justo con un nombre conocido, "el nombre era el de ese chico de su serie favorita" ella sabía que no era real, sin embargo para ella era lo más cercano a su chico ideal, inteligente, apasionado por la tecnología, sexi, entre muchas otras características que la hacían desear que él fuera real. Dentro de sus ensoñaciones ella se imaginaba abrazándolo y eso le producía risa ya que ella apenas media 1.60m, aunque no era fea, tenia ojos verdes (los de su padre), cabello negro y lacio, era morena clara ya que su madre era colombiana. Su madre y su padre se conocieron en Argentina, ellos se enamoraron perdidamente y decidieron ir a vivir a Bruselas, la ciudad natal de Pascal (así se llama el padre de Lucia)…_

-¿Otra vez esa cara de boba enamorada?-

-No fastidien-

-¡Uy qué carácter!-

_Lucia suspiro y cerró su laptop…_

-Hoy me siento magnánima y voy a escucharlos-

-¡Gracias por darnos unos minutos de tu tiempo!-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué han hecho?-

_Los chicos se quedaron callados, la verdad es que ya habían terminado de platicar entre ellos._


	2. El segundo ingrediente

_Lucia estaba sola en casa, por casualidad aquella tarde llego temprano, sus padres se encontraban en la panadería de la familia (un pequeño local improvisado detrás de su casa) tenía hambre, estaba molesta (ir a la escuela en víspera de navidad era algo horrible)" castigada limpiando la red de la escuela", el estúpido Pierre la había grabado hackeando en la biblioteca y como toda buena venganza entrego el video al Director de la escuela, por primera vez probo que no fue él, "un castigo de un mes", la escuela estaba desierta y ella seguía pasando diario entre los edificios de la universidad de Brúcelas, después le haría pagar caro a Pierre su atrevimiento, ahora quería comer, se cambio de ropa y cambiando un poco su cara de frustración se dirigió a la panadería…._

**-¡**Qué bueno que llegaste Luci!, tienes que ayudarnos, ¡mete este pavo en el horno y saca la orden de Baguettes!-

_Luci, la había llamado Luci, ella odiaba ese diminutivo, ¿Qué tan difícil era pronunciar una A?, daba igual, no comería todavía hasta que la panadería cerrara y lo peor del caso era que estaría rodeada de comida sin poder ingerirla. Pasaron las horas en ese infierno de 3mx3m, el olor a pan todavía retumbaba en sus sentidos cuando al fin Jacqueline se apiado de ella… _

-¡Cariño comete este pan!-

_Lucia no lo pensó dos veces y lo devoro, ni siquiera lo mastico, su padre al ver su reacción decidió que sería hora de cerrar…._

**-**Jacqueline por favor cierra la panadería, yo preparare la cena, recuerda que esta noche será especial-

_Lucia le ayudo a su madre con una rapidez tremenda, en 15 minutos el local estaba cerrado y podían ir a casa, tomaron asiento, Pascal era un as en la cocina y para cuando ellas llegaron la cena ya está servida, la familia tomo los alimentos a gusto y justo cuando Lucia se disponía a ir a dormir a su cuarto su padre la detuvo…._

**-**Querida quédate un momento más tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte-

_Lucia volvió a la mesa muy a su pesar…_

**-**Hija recuerdas aquel concurso de cocina en el que participamos-

FLASH BACK

-Mama, deja de llorar, a veces se pierde, a veces se gana qué más da un segundo lugar, cálmate, ok, no ganaron el millón de Euros pero los anunciadores dijeron que estaban considerando la posibilidad de otorgarle un premio al segundo y tercer lugar-

-Pero la cocina es mi sueño-

-¡Calma mamá! Ya tendrán más oportunidades-

END

**-**Sí lo recuerdo ¿Por?-

**-**¡Nos dieron un premio!, el primero de enero nos embarcaremos en un apasionante crucero por 6 meses tu madre y yo-

**-** ¿Qué pasara conmigo?-

**-**Pues tú quedaras a cargo de todo, atenderás la panadería y terminaras tu último año de universidad, tu padre y yo merecemos divertirnos-

_Lucia se quedo fría, la abandonarían en año nuevo, ella nunca había estado sola, nunca, ¿Qué diantres le sucedía a sus padres?, se quedo largo rato meditando, pensó en todas las cosas buenas de esto, podría hacer fiestas, pero solo irían tres personas, ¡No!, eso no era una buena opción, pensó y pensó, no encontró nada bueno sobre eso, para cuando reacciono ella estaba sola en el comedor, sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir, ella decidió hacer lo mismo…_

_Y así paso los últimos seis días, con la cara larga. La mañana decisiva llego (1/01/2014), la familia Moliere se levanto temprano, Lucia sin mucho afán acompaño a sus padres hasta la estación de tren que los llevaría a la Ciudad de Brujas donde el buque partiría y no los regresaría hasta dentro de 6 meses._

_Esa noche acompañada de su Master Piece (su pequeña e infalible laptop) se dispuso a tomar venganza contra Pierre, decidió para hacer obrar su plan sumergirse en la Deep Web, ella buscaría la imagen más grotesca que encontrara, la convertiría en un virus y la dejaría sutilmente a través de un mail en la computadora de su rival, pero claro el virus estaría programado para activarse hasta el 2 de febrero a las 3pm, hora en la que Pierre daría una conferencia sobre informática frente a toda la escuela, lucia busco y busco click tras click y no encontró nada que valiera la pena, ella se sentía muy cansada comenzó a cerrar todas las paginas, muchas de ellas eran paginas de propaganda, ¡como odiaba el spam!, cerro y cerro hasta que vio otra ventana…_

**-**A veces esta basura sale como otra pestaña, a veces como otra ventana, ¿para que crean estas páginas? ¡Si nadie las lee!-

_Estaba a punto de cerrar la última ventana pero no lo hizo, decido ver qué era eso…_

PAGINA WEB

¡Hola!, si has llegado hasta aquí es porque seguro eres uno de los pocos afortunados del mundo, ves la imagen que está abajo, se llama "el ojo de dios", se dice que cuando se le mira fijamente es como si pudieras ver de frente a Dios, pero eso no es lo más importante, lo más importante es que le puedes pedir lo que sea y se te concederá, piensa unos minutos en tu deseo, razónalo bien porque esta imagen es una trampa….

-Definitivamente esto es lo mas idiota que el leído en mi vida, si de verdad esta imagen concediera deseos mi bello amado de ensueño ya estaría aquí, (_bajo la pantalla de la Laptop y se recostó sobre ella_)-

_Lucia durmió unas horas hasta que unos ruidos provenientes de la sala la despertaron…._

MUNDO Z

_Trunks estaba otra vez atrapado en su oficina revisando pendientes, ¿porque él con 22 años malgastaba su juventud tras esas paredes?, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo obedecía las ordenes de su padre quien al ver tan cansada a Bulma le exigió dejar la corporación y la obligo a poner a Trunks como el nuevo presidente de esta apenas tres años atrás._

_ Trunks ansiaba la llegada del sábado, los sábados eran sus únicos días libres, en esos días se dedicaba a entrenar con Goten, Bura, Pan y Broken, ¡como adoraba a esos chiquillos! Goten tenía solo 2 años menos que él, Bura tenía 9 años menos que él, Pan 8 años menos que él y Broken 10 años menos, Broken era la más pequeña del grupo, siempre le hacían burla por su edad, incluso Bura y Pan que apenas eran un poco mayores se burlaban de la más pequeña de los Son, la tildaban de debilucha por ser pequeña, sin embargo cuando ella se enojaba se veía con claridad que era la digna hija de Gokú._

_Broken había nacido después que Bra nació, a Milk le dio algo de envidia ver a Videl y Bulma embarazadas, sobre todo le dio envidia Bulma quien al ser mayor que ella había logrado embarazarse de nuevo, Milk siempre quiso una niña, alguien para platicar y hablar de cosas de chicas así que un buen día amaneció con la idea de otro bebe y abuso de Gokú por todos los rincones de la Montaña Paoz, durante unos tres meses Gokú no tuvo descanso alguno hasta que Milk descubrió que al fin estaba en cinta._

_Trunks seguía mirando por la ventana era Viernes solo le faltaba un par de horas para poder abandonar la oficina y dormir a gusto en su recamara, el tiempo paso rápido, no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando se arranco la ropa formal y salió volando por la ventana, se acostó sin cenar._

_Al abrir los ojos se sintió vivo, fresco, tan tranquilo, se levanto rápidamente, tomo su ropa de entrenamiento y se dirigió a despertar a Bura, está casi lo saca de su cuarto con un Big Bang Atack por despertarla tan temprano…._

-¿Que te sucede?, son las 5am, ¡vete a dormir!-

-Pero Bura es sábado, hoy nos toca entrenar, ir al parque y comer helado-

-¡Déjame dormir! _(juntando las manos y apuntando en dirección a su hermano)_,Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig Baaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-¡Ya me voy!, te espero abajo, yo preparo el desayuno -

-Ni hablar, _(Bura se levanto de la cama y se miro en el espejo) _¡mi sueño de belleza ha sido arruinado!-

_Trunks preparo el desayuno rápido, hizo hotcakes el desayuno favorito de Bra, él quería evitar la ira y los berrinches de su hermana, si ella llegaba a llorar él tendría que quedarse a entrenar con Vegeta y por nada del mundo perdería ese sábado._

_Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz el sol comenzaba a salir despacio calentando todo a su alrededor, 4 hermosas mujeres se encontraban ya despiertas preparando el desayuno para ellas y los dos hombres hambrientos de la casa…_

-¿Hoy es sábado? ¡ hoy es sábado!, ahhahaha hoy entrenare….

-¿Así que te hace mucha ilusión entrenar con Trunks?-

_Pan ni siquiera noto cuando Broken apareció a sus espaldas…_

-¿Cómo crees enana?, deja de fastidiar y pon los platos en la mesa-

-¡oye!, me debes respeto "soy tu tía"-

-El que seas mi tía no te quita lo enana-

-¡Gohan tu hija me está molestando!-

-¡Pan deja a tu tía en paz u hoy no saldrás a entrenar!-

_Broken le saca la lengua, Pan se siente tentada a lanzarle un kame-hame-ha en la cara, justo en ese momento entran al comedor Milk y Videl, en sus manos traen diversos paltillos; sopa de anguila, costillas de dinosaurio, carne tártara, cola de cocodrilo, etc…_

_Susurrándole al oído_ -Esta vez te salvas…..¡pero en el entrenamiento me las pagaras!-

_Broken hace caso omiso de la amenaza y se sienta a comer…._

-¡Gohan, amor, ven a desayunar!-

- ¡Goten!, Hijo, baja de una vez te estamos esperando-

_Goten baja desanimado, él quería seguir durmiendo, toma su lugar y al fin la familia comienza a comer, Broken termina rápido y sale de la casa para esperar a Bura y a Trunks, Pan sale minutos después, Goten es el último en salir…_

**-**¿Aun no llegan? ¿Y por eso me levante temprano? ¡Mejor vuelvo a dormir!

**-**No, tú no te irás, Bura no querrá pelear conmigo si tú no la estas mirando-

_Goten estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿Por qué? cuando Milk los interrumpió…._

**-**Niños les tengo una sorpresa, hoy 18 traerá a Marron para entrenar-

_Todos pusieron mala cara, tenían diversas razones para no querer entrenar con ella…_

**-**Ni loca entrenare con esa rubia malcriada, es muy llorona, abuela.

**-**yo tampoco quiero entrenar con ella, la última vez que vino ya habíamos terminado el entrenamiento y ella me lanzo un kame-hame-ha por la espalda-

-Además siempre se la pasa acosándome, yo estoy seguro que no quieres una chica así como tu nuera, ¿Verdad mami?-

-¡háganlo por mí chicos!, No han visto a Marron en un año, seguro ha cambiado mucho-

_Los Sayayines aceptaron a regañadientes la situación, de pronto en el cielo vieron un par de hermanos lanzándose energía, al fin habían llegado al parecer todo el camino se estuvieron atacando y por eso se habían demorado…._

-¡Ya era hora!, _(Pan frunció el seño) _tardaron mucho, casi nos hacemos viejos aquí, por cierto… "Marron vendrá a entrenar"-

-No, no y no, de ninguna manera entrenare con esa pesada, la ultima me corto mi hermoso cabello con la técnica de su padre, _(llevándose las manos a la cabeza)_ primero mi hermano interrumpe mi sueño, luego quema mis hotcakes y ahora tengo que soportar a esa loca. ¡Este día no puede ser peor!, ¡Protégeme Pan!-

_Cerca de ellos aterrizan un par de rubias bien proporcionadas, la primera es 18 quien a pesar de ser todo un señora luce un cuerpo hermoso, la segunda es Marrón, esta luce bellísima, sus piernas ya se habían torneado, su busto había brotado mágicamente, tenía una cintura pequeña que le ayudaba a resaltar su bello trasero, Goten la miro con la boca abierta…._

_Susurrando -_Ahora si te gustaría que te acosara, ¿No es así tío?-

_Las rubias se acercan a marcha lenta, el aire les mueve los cabellos, a la nariz de Goten llega el perfume de Marrón, él esta rojo de la impresión, acto seguido una pequeña sayayin celosa le patea la cara…_

-¡Que rayos te pasa Bura!-

-Fue Pan-

-¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú Bur….

-Hola chicos, es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo, no han cambiado nada, Pan, Broken, Bura, siguen igual de pequeñas, ¡ternuritas!-

_Las pequeñas se miran entre sí, alzan el ki al mismo tiempo, la harán pedazos….._

-Cálmense chicas dejen esa energía para el entrenamiento, ¡hola Marrón, hola señora 18!-

-¡Hola Trunks! ¡Qué guapo estas!-

_18 solo responde con una mano al saludo, esta entra a la casa para convivir muy a su pesar con Milk y con Videl, deja a los chicos solos la pelea verbal solo dura unos segundos…_

-Voy a romperte la cara y arrancarte los cabellos rubiecita- _(alza su ki y suelta el primer puñetazo_).

** -**Mejor comencemos el calentamiento, hay que darle 3 vueltas a la tierra, ¡Vamos Bura!-

-No yo quiero arrancarle…._(Goten la toma de la mano y salen volando)._

_Los sayayines siguen el ejemplo de Goten y se disponen a volar hasta que se dan cuenta que Marrón no se ha despegado del suelo…._

-¿Qué te pasa rubiecita, acaso tienes miedo de ser molida a golpes?-

-En realidad Pan… No recuerdo como volar….¿Trunks podrías llevarme contigo por un rato?, supongo que en el aire iré recordando cómo se vuela-

_Pan cierra los puños, la mata, seguro que la mata, será zorra, Pan desciende lentamente…_

-mejor yo te llevo **- ****_de paso te tiro por un acantilado, maldita odiosa_****.**

_Y la más pequeña de los Son hizo sus sueños realidad…. a mitad de la primera vuelta Broken suelta a Marrón sobre el cráter de un volcán, Marrón quien estaba fingiendo floto de inmediato…_

-¿Qué te pasa loca? Casi ocasionas mi muerte, que bueno que si recuerdo como volar-

- La culpa la tienes tú, para que dices que olvidaste como volar….

-Quiero ahorrar energías para enfrentarme a las tres sin trampas-

-¿Y por qué no comenzamos?-

_Ambas se pusieron en posición de combate, Broken inicio el ataque con un puñetazo sobre el estomago, Marrón lo esquivo consiguiendo darle un puñetazo en la nariz, Broken se enfureció, cargo ki y le lanzo un kame-hame-ha en la cara, Marrón no logro esquivarlo pero lo contuvo con precisión, hasta ese momento ella quería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que eso no iba a perdonárselo…._

_-_¡kieeeeenzaaaaaaaaaan!-

_Broken alcanzo a moverse, pero no la esquivo del todo y perdió la cola, nunca le habían cortado la cola, todos los sayayines de su casa ya no la tenían salvo ella y ahora su cola se encontraba en el suelo. Marrón pensó que su muerte estaba asegurada, se puso en posición de pelea esperando a Broken pero Broken no se movía…_

-Broken, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡Me cortaste mi colita!, cuando mi papi se fue yo todavía no tenia colita, yo quería que él la viera, él va a regresar pronto y no la vera…. ¡Todo es tu culpa!-

_Se lanzo por Marrón, pero unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron…._

- Tranquila, la cola vuelve a crecer (la abrazo), además tu empezaste a usar poderes, esta vez fuiste tú la tramposa, Marrón solo se defendió, ¡Vamos hermanita dame una sonrisa!-

_La niña lloro sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor, en seguida llegaron los otros sayayines, definitivamente no esperaban esa escena…_

- Gohan, ¿Qué paso?-

-Perdió la cola-

-Y por eso lloras hermanita, nadie de nosotros tiene cola y no lloramos por eso-

-Sí pero ustedes son unos debiluchos impuros-

**-**¿Has estado hablado con mi padre verdad?-

_Broken asintió con la cabeza, Trunks le estrujo los cabellos y los chicos comenzaron a reír, Broken los miro enojada, entonces a Goten se le ocurrió una idea…._

**-¡**Te demostraremos que no somos unos debiluchos!, Trunks y yo pelearemos, veras lo alto que puede llegar nuestro ki-

_Los chicos se pusieron en posición de batalla elevaron su ki tanto como fueron capaces y atacaron sin más preámbulo, Trunks golpeo a Goten salvajemente, primero una patada en el estomago luego un puñetazo en la nariz, seguido de una ráfaga de energía, Goten no esperaba que Trunks peleara enserio, pero al verlo tan avispado decidió…._

-Kameeeeeeeeeeeee-Hameeeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaa-

_La ráfaga de energía dio en el blanco, Trunks la recibió cruzando los brazos, la bloqueo durante unos segundos y luego él desapareció….._

_Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, ya eran las 9am en punto, su estomago chillo de hambre y de repente lo sintió, "el ki de Trunks había desaparecido"…_


	3. Mezclando ingredientes

_Lucia había despertado a las 7am, alguien tocaba la ventana de su sala, se sentía mal, dormir sobre su computadora no había sido la mejor idea, le dolía el cuello, el toc toc seguía, moviendo su cuello para relajarlo bajo las escaleras con cuidado, entre las cortinas blancas que adornaban los sofás una figura vestida de negro se hacía presente…._

-¿No pudiste elegir otra hora para venir?, siempre vienes a esta hora-

-Tú sabes que no puedo dejar que el sol me toque-

-No mames ni que fueras un vampiro, lo más que el sol te hace es sacarte ronchas ¿Qué quieres?-

-Claro, como tu piel se ve hermosa bajo el sol y hasta agarra un tonito canela, lo que me pase te vale un carajo, tu sabes que quiero _(le guiño el ojo)…._

_Lucia subió a su habitación Estefano le seguía los pasos, él se sentó en su cama y la observo por un rato, ella buscaba algo en su armario, ella saco una cajita roja y con esta en las manos se recostó en su cama, él se dejo caer a su lado, se miraron por un rato, le dio la caja a este y él se dispuso a abrir la caja…_

-Toma lo que necesites…

_La caja estaba repleta de condones de todas formas, sabores y tamaños, cuando se hacían las campañas de salud en la escuela los repartidores se los regalaban escribiendo su número de teléfono atrás a manera de insinuación, ella solo los guardaba en esa pequeña caja roja…._

-¿Para qué guardas eso? Si eres más pura que la Virgen María-

_Lucia no entendió lo que sucedía hasta que miro el contenido de la caja, Lucia se puso verde, luego roja, luego se levanto y saco otra caja era idéntica a la anterior pero esta tenía un contenido diferente, se la aventó en la cara a Estefano…_

-¡Oye eso duele!, mejor dame el dinero tú…. me siento raro cuando lo tomo yo mismo, me siento como si robara-

-Pues más o menos robas, siempre me pides prestado y nunca lo devuelves, ¿Esta vez para que lo necesitas?-

-Para operar a los gatitos siameses del refugio, me gaste toda mi beca en el alimento para los animales y necesito anestesia, solo quiero 100 euros-

-¡Toma!, mas te vale que no los mates o los dejes en coma-

-No lo hare, sabes que soy el mejor doctor de animales de Bruselas y el segundo mejor de humanos- _Estefano tomo el dinero, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escalera no sin antes llevarse la otra caja_.

- hey, no te lleves mis condones-

_Lucia bajo las escaleras tras Estefano…_

-¿Para qué los quieres? La probabilidad de que los uses es de menos infinito-

_ Lucia no supo cómo interpretar eso, de repente se vio a sí misma en el futuro con 40 años rodeada de gatos y con una súper computadora, corrió a mirarse en el espejo, ella era bella su único defecto era ser un gnomo, pero quien no es un gnomo en un país donde un 70% de la población llega al 1.80m, su estomago gruño y la saco de su transe….._

- "Yo hare el amor algún día"- _(se dijo a sí misma con seguridad, se miro en el espejo de la sala) _**pero primero tengo que dar mi primer beso**_, (pensó mientras sacaba del refrigerador leche, la vertió en un plato y luego la mezclo con el cereal, lo comió rápidamente pues tenía que hacer la primera orden de pan y entregarla a las 10am a los domicilios de los clientes de la panadería)._

_En la panadería ella tomo la masa y con sus pequeñas manos moldeo, croissants, baguettes y algunas donas, las cubrió con una ligera capa de azúcar y las metió al horno, les faltaban 10 minutos de cocción y ella moría de ganas por orinar, cerro rápidamente la panadería y subió a su habitación, orino pero justo al salir del baño se desmayo….._

MUNDO Z

_Vegeta salió volando de la cámara de gravedad en dirección a la Montaña Paoz, su corazón latía rápidamente, al llegar se encontró con los rostros demacrados de unos chiquillos que compartían su misma angustia…_

-¿Dónde está Trunks?-

_Bura guardaba silencio, todos los jóvenes lo hacían hasta que Gohan se atrevió a hablar…._

- Mi hermano le tiro un Kame-hame-ha y despareció…

-¡Cómo es posible que tu hermano se atreviera a matar a mi hijo!…

-No lo mato señor Vegeta, yo vi como contuvo el Kame-hame-ha sin esfuerzo, ¡Trunks simplemente desapareció!

_Vegeta quien estaba a punto de golpear a Goten, al escuchar las palabras de Broken se quedo frio, nadie desaparece así como así y su hijo no estaba, no había esferas a las cuales recurrir, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Kakaroto, no sabía a quién recurrir y de repente se le vino una idea…_

_Como loco salió volando al templo de Kamisama, al llegar sujeto a Dende por el cuello…_

-¡Comunícate al otro mundo!... pregunta si ahí se encuentra Trunks Brieff-

-Señor Vegeta no sé si pueda hacer eso, nunca me he comunicado con el más allá-

-Entonces para que te sirven esas malditas antenas….

-¡Suelta a Dende!, yo si se como comunicarme con el otro mundo aunque tardare un poco.

_Vegeta obedeció, él solo quería saber si su hijo estaba muerto o no, si lo estaba se juro así mismo despielar al hijo de Kakaroto, Piccolo parecía en transe…._

-Kaiosama me escuchas-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Piccolo?-

-Puedes averiguar si Trunks Brieff él hijo de Vegeta ha muerto-

-Está bien, espera un momento no cortes la comunicación-

_Rin, Rin, Rin, el teléfono sonaba como desesperado y Elmasama tenía frente a él una larga fila de almas pasando lista, pues era día de inventario, sin mucho afán decidió tomar la llamada…._

-Alo, ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy, yo Kaiosama…

-¡Amigo mío!, ¡cuánto tiempo!, ya me había olvidado de tu voz….

-¿Sabes si el hijo de Vegeta, un tal Trunks Brieff ha muerto?-

-No, no está en mi lista-

_Se oyó el tono muerto Kaiosama corto sin ninguna consideración para informarle a Piccolo…._

- Típico, no ves a alguien en 100 años y te cuelga el teléfono y uno tomando la atención de recibir llamadas….

-Ya deja de quejarte, queremos salir de la fila hoy…

- Si a mí se me da la gana ustedes harán fila toda la eternidad así que calléense-

_Piccolo seguía meditando y por fin le dio una respuesta a Vegeta….._

-Pues no sé dónde diablos esta tu hijo, en el otro mundo no está-

_Vegeta se puso pálido, necesitaba respuestas y de la nada sintió un ki muy familiar proveniente de una de las habitaciones del templo…_

-¡Kakaroto!, ¡ven aquí insecto!-

-¿Qué pasa Vege…

_No lo dejo ni terminar la frase cuando tomándolo del cabello lo saco de la habitación…._

_-_ Insecto, busca a mi hijo con tu técnica de teletransportación-

_Goku obedeció, busco el ki de Trunks, nada, se concentró más y nada…_

-No lo encuentro Vegeta….

Vegeta no supo que más hacer, nunca se había sentido derrotado, Gokú lo miro terriblemente desolado y entonces se le ocurrió….

- Le preguntare al Supremo Kaiosama, el seguro sabe….

_Sin esperar más Goku contacto con el Supremo Kaiosama, la respuesta fue la misma, sin embargo este le dijo que investigaría….._

_ Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que ir por su hija Bura quien seguía en shock en la Montaña Paoz, al llegar no dijo palabra, solo la tomo por el brazo y se la llevo, los chicos seguían ahí cabizbajos sin decir nada, al llegar a la Corporación Capsula directamente fueron al laboratorio de Bulma a informarle lo sucedido…._

-¡Habla Bura!-

_Bulma miro extraños a ambos, le sonrió a su hija para que se sintiera más segura…_

- Trunks…. Desapareció….

_Bulma se desmayo, el shock fue tremendo para la mujer y no resistió, en tanto dos guerreros conversaban…._

-Vegeta debe estar desesperado, mira que lograr sentir tu ki en esa habitación especial que construyó Dende es una gran hazaña.

-Lo sé Piccolo, de hecho volveré a casa por esta noche….

_Gokú voló dejando a Ub desconcertado en el lugar, el moreno solo atino a seguirle el paso a su maestro, Gokú llego a la Montaña Paoz y encontró a los chicos sentados tristes sin decirse nada, tan idos estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que él había vuelto, Broken sintió una mano sobre su hombro…._

-¡Papa!, volviste-

_Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, él seguía estando igual, él era tal como lo recordaba, ella era muy pequeña cuando se fue con Ub a entrenar pero se aferro a su recuerdo, Broken lo abrazo como nunca, Goku la miro asombrado, su pequeña había crecido mucho, Ub aterrizo segundos después para encontrarse con esa escena, el moreno sonrió y después quedo embobado con la rubiecilla, quien al sentir la mirada del moreno se sonrojo…. _

-Papá….Trunks desapareció-

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé-

-Papá, ¿te vas a quedar verdad?-

_Gokú no supo que responderle a Gohan, él quería seguir entrenado, entonces el moreno intervino…._

-Señor Gokú quédese, su familia lo necesita, también su amigo Vegeta….

- ¿tú también te vas a quedar verdad?-

Ub se puso rojo ante el comentario de la rubia, no supo que decir….

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa Ub, no creo que nadie se enoje, ¡vamos a casa chicos!, después me contaran lo que pasó-

_La casa estaba a 5km, mientras Broken y Marrón peleaban se habían acercado peligrosamente a la casa por eso Gohan intervino, además de que no le gustaba ver triste a su hermana, desde que Gokú se había ido, Gohan había sido el padre de Broken, cuidaba de ella con la misma devoción y cariño que le mostraba a Pan. Los guerreros se dirigieron a casa, todos menos uno…._

-¿Trunks donde estas?-

MUNDO DE LOS CREADORES

_Lucia se encontraba en los brazos de Trunks, él la había sostenido después de aparecer frente a ella justo a las 9am, hora en la que está al verlo aparecer frente a ella se había desmayado, la impresión no era para menos, un tipo hermoso aparece de la nada cuando acabas de salir del baño, eso definitivamente no pasa todos los días, Trunks la vio desvanecerse y tuvo que sostenerla, finalmente ella reacciono._

_Lucia abrió los ojos lentamente, primerio vio dos puntos azules, luego vio que eran ojos, luego vio un mechón lila, de repente recordó lo que había hecho antes de ir al baño…._

-¡El pan!-

-¿Conoces a Pan?-

-¡Se va a quemar el Pan!-

_Sale corriendo a toda velocidad, Trunks va detrás de ella, él necesita respuestas…._

- Muchacha, ¡Ey¡ ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?-

_Salen de la casa, Lucia quien lleva la delantera, saca rápidamente las llaves, abre la panadería llega al horno y lo apaga, justo a tiempo, respira profundo, Trunks entra en la panadería, ella lo mira y vuelve a desmayarse, Trunks la detiene…_

-Debe haber una forma en la que pueda hablarte sin que termines desmayándote-

_Pasan unos minutos y Lucia recobra la conciencia de nuevo…._

-¿Qué me paso?-

- Pues te desmayas cada vez que me ves….

_Lucia se pone en pie y da 2 pasos atrás, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, 1.75m, pantalones negros, playera negra, chaqueta con logo de la corporación capsula, ojos azules, cabello lila…_

-¿Trunks?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-No, tú no puedes ser Trunks, seguro eres uno de esos maniáticos que hacen cornflakes…. Perdón coldplays, si seguro eso eres…. ¿O no?-

-Mi nombre es Trunks Brieff, esta mañana estaba entrenado con los chicos y Goten me lanzo un Kame-Hame-Ha y pum de la nada una muchacha que no conozco y de aspecto raro se desmaya frente a mí-

-Déjame ver si entendí, te llamas Trunks Brieff, apareces en medio de mi cuarto después de entrenar, no esto es una broma, (_asustada_) ¡Dime que es una Broma!-

-Vez que me rió… (_Colapsando_)Para mi desgracia la muchacha rara, no me da respuestas….

-Hey, no soy rara, comprende todavía no asimilo la situación-

- Y para acabar de joder no puedo estar en shock, cuando estoy solo y en un lugar que no conozco-

_De repente el estomago de Trunks suena, él tiene hambre, Lucia lo escucha y sonríe, abre el horno lentamente, saca una Baggette y se la ofrece…_

-Gracias-

- ¿Qué tal si regresamos a mi casa?, comemos algo, nos calmamos e intentamos solucionar esto-

- Esta bien (_su estomago chilla de nuevo_)….

MUNDO Z

_Los Son y sus invitados se encontraban en la sala, cada uno había contado su versión de los hechos, Gokú estaba pensativo, la mayoría de los presentes estaban preocupados, sin embargo Ub y Marrón parecían estar en otro mundo, estaban tan enfrascados mirándose, Marrón coquetamente subía un poco su falda, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando 18 se despidió de los presentes y le ordeno a su hija volver a casa…_

-¡Marrón Vamos a casa!, tu padre nos espera…. (_Marrón no reaccionaba, 18 cae en cuenta de que esta embobada con Ub)_ ¡Marrón!, puedes ver sus pectorales después, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.-

_Marrón sigue sin escuchar, 18 la toma de una oreja, la saca de la casa y se la lleva volando sin soltar su oreja. Los guerreros quedan anonadados y pronto dirigen su atención a Ub…_

-¿Te gusta verdad?-

-Sí-

-Lo malo es que tu suegra es una mujer muy difícil-

-No hay nada imposible para un guerrero Goten-

_Las mujeres suspiran, es lindo ver a alguien así de valiente, enfrentarse a 18 seguro será la más ardua batalla de Ub…._

MUNDO DE LOS CREADORES

_Dos extraños comían el recalentado de la comida navideña y de año nuevo, se miraban entre cada bocado, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, Lucia sirvió un octavo plato de comida a Trunks, él lo devoro. Minutos después Lucia golpea con los puños la mesa y sale corriendo en dirección a su cuarto…_

-¿A dónde vas?, No has terminado tu plato, _(gritando)_ ¿Puedo Comérmelo?-

_Lucia volvió con su computadora en mano y una sonrisa inmensa….._

-¡Ya sé como llegaste aquí!, ¿Oye y mi plato?-

-Me lo comí, se enfriaba y te fuiste….

-Bah, da igual, ¡mira! (_le muestra una página Web en la computadora_)

_(Curioso, lee lentamente toda la página, suspira_) -¿Y que se supone que deseaste?-

-amm…. Pues pedí conocerte-

-¡Entonces por tu culpa estoy aquí!-

-Si lo sé, pero ahora ya sabemos cómo llegaste aquí y puedes volver a tu casa-

_Lucia toma la computadora, respira profundo, le sonríe…._

-¡Listo!, (_Trunks asiente con la cabeza, no puede evitar mostrar una sonrisa picara en su rostro_), ¡Deseo que Trunks vuelva a su casa!-

_No paso absolutamente nada, lo intento otras 10 veces y nada…_

-No sé que hice mal-

-Yo si sé, no leíste la página completa….

PAGINA WEB (pie de página)

Espero que hayas pensado bien tu deseo, pues lo que hayas pedido no podrás revertirlo hasta dentro de 6 meses, la imagen se recarga en ese tiempo. ¡Mucha suerte!

_Al final de la pagina junto con esta pequeña nota había un cronometro regresivo, Lucia se fue de espaldas, ¿Por qué Trunks tras verla intentar, no le dijo nada?..._

-Bueno estaré 6 meses aquí, ¿Dónde dormiré?-

-En el suelo por idiota-

_Lucia tomo su computadora, estaba molesta, asustada y confundida….._

-Oye no quise desanimarte, espere a que te dieras cuenta tu sola, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Lucia Moliere-

-tienes un nombre tan raro como tú-

-¡Ya te dije que no soy rara!-

-Si lo eres, tus ojos son muy pequeños, tienen rayas raras, tu frente y orejas también son muy pequeñas, tu cabello se mueve mucho-

-Así somos todos aquí, incluso tú-

_Trunks no había reparado en su aspecto, cuando llego todo tenia colores y matices diferentes, todo se veía muy brillante, las cosas incluso se sentían diferentes, nada se comparaba con su mundo…_

-¿Tienes un espejo?-

_Lucia asintió y con una seña le indico la siguiera, ella lo llevo a su habitación…._

-mentiste, yo me veo igual-

-Eso es un poster, tu reflejo debería moverse contigo, además ni siquiera estas usando la misma ropa-

-¿Qué es Dragon Ball GT?-

_Lucia sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre si, ¡Cómo le explicaría que él no es real, bueno sí, bueno más o menos!, definitivamente no explicaría eso, tenía que encontrar un escape…._

-¡Mírate!-

Él se miro, era como ella con ojos pequeños, y las rayas raras de estos, su piel no era lisa ahora tenía bellitos diminutos sobre ella, se contemplo por un largo rato…..

MUNDO Z

_Un esposo consolaba a su esposa que llevaba horas llorando…._

-Mujer tienes que calmarte, él no está muerto, eso ya es ganancia-

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso una ganancia? Muerto al menos sabríamos donde está-

_Bulma se soltó a llorar de nuevo, ella se abrazo a Vegeta cuyo orgullo sayayin a pesar de compartir la misma angustia que su esposa no le permito llorar, él debía ser fuerte su hija y su esposa le necesitaban, respondió al abrazo y así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que cierto intruso los interrumpió…_

-¡Les tengo una noticia!-

-¿Qué diantres te pasa Gokú? No puedes entrar a mi casa así, debes usar la puerta…

-Deja que hable mujer, él no aparecería así no fuera importante-

-Hace rato el Supremo Kaiosama me conto algo…

FLASH BACK

-Gokú, he estado investigando y solo existe un lugar en el que si una persona está ahí, no se sienta su ki, pero lo único que se sabe sobre este lugar es una leyenda…

Hace mucho tiempo… cuando todo nuestro mundo fue creado se supo que un Supremo Kaiosama se volvió loco de la noche a la mañana, él desapareció un día completo, los otros Kaiosamas lo buscaron pero nadie podía percibir su ki, entonces juntando todos sus poderes y su magia mediante un hechizo milenario logran traerlo de vuelta, al volver paso una semana completa sin poder hablar, entonces cuando recupero el habla solo repetía: Nuestro mundo no depende de nosotros, depende de ellos, depende de los creadores, de su mundo. Nadie quería acercársele, nadie hasta que un Joven y valiente Kaioshin decidió preguntarle: ¿Qué es el mundo de los creadores?

El Supremo Kaiosama respondió: Es un universo supremo del que provienen todos los universos, todos los que ahí residen a pesar de ser impuros y estar enfermos de poder están dotados de una capacidad creadora única, ellos pueden crear mundos y decidir sus destinos con tan solo imaginarlos, un mes después el Supremo Kaiosama desapareció de nuevo pero esta vez no pudieron traerlo de vuelta….

END

-¿Entonces me dices que el único lugar en el que mi hijo puede estar es un lugar del que solo se sabe las palabras de un viejo loco y que si mi hijo llega a regresar puede quedar igual de loco que el anciano?-

-no son buenas noticias, ¿Verdad?-

_Ni Vegeta ni Bulma lo miraron, Gokú entendió que debería marcharse…_


End file.
